1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric lamps and particularly to automotive lamps. More particularly the invention is concerned with a light guide used with an automotive lamp having LED light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
LEDs are at the same time becoming sufficiently luminous and inexpensive to be used in exterior vehicle signal lighting. In part this is the result of individual LEDs becoming brighter. Brighter, is not a universal good. Onlooking viewers need to be protected from direct view of an intense light source. It is also known that humans perceive a signal light source with greater rapidity if the source has greater area, even if the number of lumens is the same. A tiny intense source may provide all the necessary light, but it is unacceptable if the viewer is blinded in acquiring in the lamp image, and similarly it is unacceptable if the light source so small for that one cannot recognize it as a part of a vehicle. There is then a need for a vehicle light source with a broad and slightly diffuse image to not blind a viewer and to enable rapid recognition.